


Scary Monster

by VagueFog



Category: ID:INVADED
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagueFog/pseuds/VagueFog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Scary Monster

清晨八点十五分，时而有早起的海鸟发出尖锐鸣叫刺破宁静海面，唤醒海滨旅馆新的一天，服务员按惯例把早餐安置在阳台圆桌上，手脚麻利退出房间不必打扰客人独自用餐。

鸣瓢穿着旅店周边之一的花T恤窝在圆桌旁，放着拿铁与培根煎蛋在一旁冒烟抖开了晨报，一副有大把时光可以消耗的奢侈派头从版头广告看起。新闻版面刊登着最近耸人听闻的连环杀人案，讽刺警察无能的巨大标题下嵌着一张警视厅新闻发布会的照片，捕捉了几张鸣瓢熟悉的面孔，闪光灯下的表情严肃又深沉，时事评论家言辞狠厉把每一个熬出了黑眼圈的人民公仆训地抬不起头。

他没再翻动报纸，单盯着那篇义愤填膺为不安民众发声讨伐的报道研读，却无法从字句中获得蛛丝马迹，不远处山坡上的白色海鸟成群起飞喧嚣着冲向海岸，吵得人心烦，他瞅了一眼没什么队形的鸟群，扔了报纸开始在沙拉上挤蛋黄酱。

隔壁阳台上的推拉门传来响动，淡蓝发色的男人趿着人字拖步入阳台，一副老熟人的嘴脸恬不知耻跟他打招呼，半张脸上的伤痕隐在阳光阴影里，露出一个格外显眼的圆洞。

“今天是个不错的天气，鸣瓢先生。”

鸣瓢一来没什么跟人交流的欲望，二来他直觉不喜这个在他隔壁住了一周的怪人，抛开那个莫名其妙的脑洞，占据大半张脸的深色伤疤和几枚看了皮肉生疼的眉骨钉，对方每次听起来毫无意义的搭话都似乎别有用心，前警察的直觉让他不得不防。

富久田骨架高大却削瘦，倚在阳台栏杆上仿佛清晨一缕海风就能把他吹向云端。他正抽清晨第一根烟，烟草死亡的味道顺着风飘去隔壁阳台，鸣瓢抬头眼神不太友好，富久田打了个抱歉的手势，但表情看不出诚恳。

“顺风，”他耸了耸肩，烟灰抖在地板上，“这几天都是东南风。”

鸣瓢垂下眼皮用劲戳开土豆块，心想脑袋上穿了那么大一个洞居然还能救回来，而好不容易救回来的命却耗在尼古丁上，医生要是知道估计都想亲手了结这条被自己救回来的命，让他去天上抽个痛快。

“您今天看起来心情不好？”富久田也不在乎鸣瓢是否回话，趴在两边阳台相交的一侧，指尖烟头颤颤巍巍，“跟陌生人聊聊天大概能痛快点，我嘴很严，不用担心我会到处乱说...”

远处码头上垂钓的人群传来一阵骚乱，大概是钓到了稀奇的大鱼，人群中爆发出尖叫。

他扫了一眼又继续道：“其实我也一样，最近一直有件事情让我很烦恼，但我没有可以倾诉的人，只能到海边来了。”

又关我屁事。  
鸣瓢扔下叉子草草擦了两下嘴，算是铁了心一句话也不想跟富久田说。太阳光逐渐灼热照在身上发疼，他起身时沙滩裤外裸露的小腿沿着肌肉弧度快速流动过一片闪烁的光泽，常年被西裤遮着的皮肤健康莹白，只看皮肤年龄大概看不出他的真实年纪，如若没有他脸上的胡茬加持。他进屋叫来客房服务端走餐具，顺便远离聒噪的邻居。

富久田眼型细长，瞥着对面不远处山坡上的海滨别墅长长吐出一口白烟，语调黏腻似是挽留，“不再晒晒太阳了吗，鸣瓢先生，难得的好天气。”

回应他的是颤抖的推拉门以及紧闭的窗帘。

“嘛，也没关系，”他撑着脑袋道，“反正我很快也要回去睡觉了。”

富久田继续盯着对面看了一会儿，阳台角落光秃花盆的阴影延直脚边时他徒手掐死了奄奄一息的烟头，彻夜明亮的别墅灯光同时熄灭了。

他扔了烟头，仿佛解开了一道困扰了许久的数学题似的精神舒爽，转身回房。

“晚安，警官先生。”

黄昏时分鸣瓢被闹钟惊醒，凹陷的床垫像个巨大的漩涡禁锢着他的腰身，要让他永久沉浸在自责中拥抱梦幻泡影。他满身是汗地醒来后立刻去确认窗帘缝隙中的焦黄夕阳，随后传来的鸟鸣声悠长，不似清晨活力四射招人厌恶。

床头电子表显示时间为19：38，鸣瓢掏出手机打开实时监控的app，画面中别墅正好亮起了灯。没有仓组庞大的信息库帮忙，直到今天他才终于算是摸清了对方的时间轴，但百贵也不止一次抱怨过一直没有出现合适的神探，估计现在井里也还没有任何进展，所以对方才依旧在眼皮子底下猖狂。

他现在很少注意自己的衣着外表，穿着那身有点滑稽的花T恤出现在餐厅时仿佛是在玩惩罚游戏，但吧台后面的老板娘很开心，因为这T恤还真的是她一手设计，虽然是周边里卖的最惨的，好在是她不知道对方只是懒得换衣服，不然得后悔白送给鸣瓢的那些昂贵配菜。

“今天要点什么？”她招呼鸣瓢坐过去递给他菜单，热情推荐今天的主菜，“不好意思呢现在没有鱼了，要不要试试汉堡肉？配菜是时令蘑菇和蔬菜，啊，气泡水要加冰吗？”

鸣瓢点头，他对这些都没什么好挑的：“今天早上码头那边发生什么事？我听到人很吵。”

“哎...说这个有点倒胃口，不过也的确是件大事，一整天都闹哄哄的，”老板娘给厨房递了单子后神色复杂，身后的酒柜里各式洋酒玻璃瓶将她微胖身躯笼罩在虚幻光影中，“码头那边发现了尸体，尸体啊，我在这儿住了大半辈子都没听说过凶杀案，啊真是要吓死了......”

“凶杀案？”鸣瓢放下杯子，外壁上的水珠在掌心焦躁地打滑，“会不会是在海边自杀的人？”

老板娘摆摆手，像听到少年纯真发言似的差点笑出来：“编织袋里的尸体都碎成块啦，怎么可能是自杀。”

这个时间段旅馆的餐厅正是青黄不接的时候，早早用餐的客人已经结束晚餐并离开，喜欢深夜bar time的客人大概还在房间里忙着折腾发型妆容，只有朦胧灯光与老板娘的声音作伴，鸣瓢用吸管戳着气泡水下的冰块，微微闭上了眼。

“富久田先生，今天怎么来的这么早，不过已经没有鱼了。”  
“没关系，我就和鸣瓢先生要一样的吧。”  
“那不就和平时...啊，这件衣服怎么样！”  
“穿着很舒服，您很有眼光。”  
“太好了，除了鸣瓢先生终于有别人愿意穿了......”

鸣瓢的沉思被打断，他听到有人拉开自己身边的木质吧椅，凳脚闷声划开了地毯的纹路，富久田没有疤痕的半张脸落在他眼里，微微下垂的眉尾与浅蓝发色在灯光下毫无违和感，不切实际的温柔与奇异的冷漠竟也称得上和谐，只是身上那件跟自己一模一样的花T恤让人看着火大。

“不过两位这样穿很合适，”老板娘的笑不带任何恶意，她开店这么多年见过的客人比两人吃过的鱼还多，面不改色继续开玩笑，“总感觉...很般配，哈哈。”

两个打扮奇怪的臭男人有什么好‘哈哈’的？鸣瓢不去看富久田，狠狠把气泡水喝到见底，老板娘钻进后厨去酒柜里找富久田要的夏布利，外面放的霞多丽他说什么都不愿意喝。

“鸣瓢先生还在心烦？啊，这里是吸烟区，没关系。”  
富久田叼着烟递过去烟盒，鸣瓢瞅了一眼发现和早上不一样，这正是自己中意的牌子，他很久没吸过烟了，犹豫之下还是抽了一支，人讨厌归讨厌，但烟又没有错。富久田立刻像是公司里乖顺的后辈无微不至，赶忙送上示好的打火机，鸣瓢侧头用自己的烟头去够谄媚的火苗，富久田也微微低下头，让两支烟相遇在火焰之中。

他抬眼去看，鸣瓢鼻尖上亮晶晶的，像是有层细密的汗又像是皮肤光滑紧绷的证据，他忍不住研磨齿间的滤嘴，留下克制的齿痕。

“我没有心烦，”鸣瓢单臂支在吧台上，他抽着富久田的烟却也不给他好脸色，更不可能去跟对方袒露迟迟找不到凶手的焦虑，“就是单纯不想跟你说话。”

“这么回事，”富久田苦笑，“那可真是太好了，只有我有烦心事。”

“没兴趣，你去说给老板娘听。”

富久田真的开始考虑这件事的可行性，但没一会儿他就眉头打结：“怎么说呢，总感觉老板娘会跟别人说，这件事稍稍有点私密啊，被说出去会有点麻烦。”

那就干脆不要说啊！

鸣瓢后悔接话了，一根烟让他一口气抽掉大半截，他以前做警察的时候也不是什么热心肠，调查刑事案件的人骨子里总得有些中和热血的冷酷，掸掉烟灰后他瞟了一眼富久田有点忧愁的侧脸，觉得这人怎么看都像是无病呻吟的高中生，会因为秋天掉了一片叶子而掉眼泪的那种人，估计烦恼也就是最近喜欢的人不怎么搭理自己这个等级的。

酒保端着夏布利出来：“富久田先生，您要配碳酸吗？”

“不用了，”富久田接过酒杯向后厨张望了一眼，“老板娘呢？”

“刚才说身体不舒服要回房间休息，”酒保打开气泡水瓶给鸣瓢续杯，“主菜还要等一会儿，两位要不要先来点小吃？单喝酒太没劲了。”

鸣瓢的确有点饿了，但比起腹中空空他更不想跟富久田喝酒听那些废话，于是默不作声将烟头碾灭，又开始闷着头喝他的气泡水。

“那来份烤干贝吧，”富久田夹着烟单手翻看菜单，仿佛两人是下班后约好出来喝一杯的哥俩好，自己完全有权擅自替对方做决定，“还有甜虾吗？没有的话鸡肉也不错。”

“干贝和甜虾都有新鲜的，二位稍等。”

酒保的身影消失在帘子背后，富久田晃了晃杯中金黄酒液，通透挂杯的质感让他心情不错，“稍微油腻点的食物配这个酸度才刚好，是吧，鸣瓢先生？”

鸣瓢放下杯子的声音被木质吧台扩大了数倍，他忽然有些头昏。

“鸣瓢先生？”富久田放下酒杯轻声问，他好像并不着急，听语气更像是情人间乐此不疲互叫名字的游戏，有种心知肚明的情趣似的，尽管对方从未给过回应，“你没事吧？”

鸣瓢再察觉不到异常他就真的对不起自己的警官证，虽然已经报废有一阵子了。

“别跟我说话......”

头晕的迹象并未消散成为暂时的错觉，反而变本加厉将眼前灯光揉乱成失调的水彩，他从坐到这里只喝了气泡水，两杯相同的饮料都没有异样，烟也是和富久田两人一起抽的，到底是什么出了问题.....

发丝纤细色调柔和，与狠厉警官的角色并不配套。富久田捏了一撮鸣瓢耳边的头发，在指尖揉搓碾磨，发根已经失去了神经传导的目的地，鸣瓢沉沉枕在自己手臂上毫无反应。

富久田凑到对方耳边悄声道：“这可不行啊警官，一点防备心都没有，这样一个人去抓连环杀人犯，说实话有点让人伤脑筋。”

他说完又凑近对方发间闻了闻，着迷又深情。

眩晕感褪去后留下一股难以言喻的失重感，鸣瓢睁开眼一片毫无意义的奇诡光斑，仿佛伏在海上云端随着浪潮跌宕，近距离对上了灿烂晚霞，他想伸手拨开层峦叠嶂，却被手腕上莫名力道制止，越是挣扎越无法挣脱。

“终于醒了...剂量稍稍有点过了，我实在没想到你一口气喝了那么多气泡水。”

对方好像在笑他，这种被人嘲笑的感觉让鸣瓢心下不快想张口反驳，后知后觉才发现自己唇舌无力，他这才意识到浑身虚软并非本意，所谓外力也不是幻觉。

“不要乱动，手腕会磨破。”

眼前投下的一片阴影挡住了那些刺眼光线，他努力眯起眼睛对焦，觉得这声音有些耳熟，视觉完全恢复时他看到富久田微笑的脸，终于想起来自己刚刚正跟这个讨人厌的怪胎在吧台准备吃东西，然后自己忽然就失去意识。磨破手腕？他费劲地扭过头却对上自己的大臂，不难猜到两只手腕被以怎样的亲密姿势绑在头顶，大概还在床头系了死结。

脱离警局至今死在他手下的恶人没有十个也有八个，他也知道自己一定不会迎来善终，他想过自己会死在与恶徒的殊死搏斗中，然后魂归故里去寻找妻女亡魂。像这样被阴私手段放倒太不光彩了，更何况这人还不是这次的目标，完全是他大意了。

“你想干什么...？”  
他本就嗓音低沉，这时听起来更是沙哑，他不怎么惊恐，实在是因为在梦中演练过太多次自己死亡的场景，面对这种情况也只是在尝试用找回了些许理智的大脑梳理因果。

“想杀了我吗？”

“这个问题有点尖锐，我到底想不想杀你呢？警官，或者说是连环杀人犯？你来猜猜看吧。”

富久田侧坐在床边，这个姿势十分像是医护人员在照顾不讲理的病人，他伸手拨开鸣瓢略微汗湿的刘海，又用拇指温柔蹭去残留汗水，喉间滚动了数次像头穷凶极恶的狮子在忍耐食欲，好声好气跟猎物讲道理，但却忍不住要先确认食物鲜美，不断抚摸着鸣瓢山根鼻梁的弧度，下移至干涩脆弱的唇瓣与微微扎手的胡茬。

鸣瓢意识到自己该相信一开始的直觉，这是个危险的人，而他现在又有了不妙的预感，自己大概率会被百般折磨然后抛尸大海，虽说人在河边走总会湿鞋，但他这已经不是湿鞋，而是整个人都掉河里，离谱又可笑。

他扯了扯嘴角，胸腔迸发出闷笑，低沉婉转攀上不断在自己脸颊及颈间徘徊的手指，富久田察觉到一阵酥麻，手下的喉结像颗调皮的樱桃，在指缝间游弋。

“随便你吧，”他抬眼去看天花板上被富久田挡住大半的顶灯，虽然有些不合时宜，但他刚刚的确是久违的陷入深度睡眠，现在竟然觉得有些舒爽，手脚无力的感觉竟也和睡懒觉的后遗症毫无差别，“虽然还有很多要杀的人，但现在死去也没有什么遗憾了。”

或许他早就不该留在人世，他明知道的，这早就不是人间了，不过是伪装过度的地狱。

“猜错了，”富久田眼角带着笑，“想知道为什么吗？”

鸣瓢还没天真到相信他：“没兴趣。”

“这个世界非常有趣，丧失好奇心太可悲了。”  
富久田低下头，他不断缩短与鸣瓢淡漠双眼之间的距离，直到鼻尖相抵时也不停止，他用自己的上唇去磨蹭那些倔强的胡茬，像只好奇的小猫伸出舌尖一点点濡湿对方下颌，鸣瓢被舔的浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，别过头却被牢牢按住无法逃脱，舌尖很快比厚实的舌肉代替，富久田越舔越兴奋，啧啧水声中他不断吮吸那点单薄皮肉，留下红痕。

他一边舔一边含糊说：“比如，之前如果你愿意听我的烦恼，就能知道对面那个可笑的人，不过是个不入流的模仿犯。”

鸣瓢身体一僵，温热的舌头离开后留下一片冰凉水渍，他忽然有些浑身发冷：“你......”

“一座城市啊，”富久田垂着舌尖抬起头，很满意鸣瓢的反应，“这座城市，不需要两个杀人魔。”

至于这两个杀人魔到底是指的谁，鸣瓢无从得知，他甚至剥离不出一丝神经去思考，富久田捏着他的下巴，舌头一个劲往他嘴里钻，把他所有理智都卷走，凶狠之余却彬彬有礼留给他喘气的机会，但这个机会主义者不会放弃任何磨蹭他上颚的机会，让他忍不住微微弓起不受控制的腰。

富久田尝够了柠檬气泡水的味道，但唇舌还在恋恋不舍，他转去厮磨鸣瓢藏在发间的耳朵，厚实的耳垂比起舌头简直不堪一击，鸣瓢被舔的半身发麻，上半身险些要不受控制的发抖，他再怎么无畏生死现在也开始担心起后续事情发展了，跟男人上床这种事想都没想过，可偏偏现在反应过来再挣脱为时已晚。

“滚开...”  
“别这么无情，这样很舒服吧？”

言语威胁果真苍白无力，尤其是在T恤下襟完全推到胸口上之后，自己挺着裸露胸膛实在低人一等，富久田在绑他之前还贴心给他换了衣服，自己也脱了那件丑T恤，虽然现在想这些有些不合时宜，但那件衣服的确会影响性欲。

富久田的掌心在他胸膛摩挲，腹肌与胸肌都因为微微绷紧而维持在一个美妙形态，他去舔紧致的肌肉，瑟缩乳头碰到冰凉唇钉迅速变硬，被叼在齿间轻咬，鸣瓢喉间溢出不敢置信的短暂低吟，他真想推开这颗怪模怪样的脑袋，但胸前不断传来异样快感散发着比他刚才不小心中招的药物更恐怖的效果，他刻意无视胯间微微被唤醒的性器，但很快那根许久没用过的性器就硬到了两人都不容忽视的程度。

“总是在追犯人，所以很久不做爱了吗？”  
富久田半伏在他身上，侧脸暧昧地贴着胸口，舌头暴露在空气里用一种色情的频率不断扫过硬挺乳头，他很快就发现了精力十足抵在他腿根的东西：“这么快就硬了。”

鸣瓢也不知为何眼下有层红晕，他真的一句话都不想跟这个变态多说，手指扣着结实绳索，自以为很凶狠实则像是噙着泪逞强，

“...闭嘴！”  
“好好——就是闭嘴专心的意思，是吧。”

从胸口到胯间留下绵长水痕，富久田抬起鸣瓢毫无反抗力的双腿脱下沙滩裤，歪着头欣赏了一会儿内裤边外微微露头的性器，终于在鸣瓢又气又恼的喘息声中放弃了视奸，动手剥去已经湿漉漉的白色四角裤。

“其实我也没料到自己会有想跟男人做爱的一天，但大概是这个洞的原因吧......总感觉见到鸣瓢先生的第一眼，就忍不住想亲近。”

性器就挺在富久田嘴边，被他说话时的气音搔动微微颤抖，鸣瓢抿着唇不想去看两人亲密姿势，富久田趴在他腿间一副着迷的不得了的样子嗅吻性器根部附近的毛发，就好像比杯夏布利更有青涩甘甜的气味，时不时还要把他们打湿好让他们丧失防御力，自己无力的大腿被环抱着搭在对方肩头，那双讨人厌的手在戳弄已经鼓起来的囊袋，让他忍不住缩紧股间肌肉。

“但你一句话都不跟我说，太冷酷了。”  
“我说过了不想跟你说话——唔——！”

他含住鸣瓢那根同样倔强的性器，双手拨开湿漉漉的毛发，稍微有些粗暴地揉搓那两颗圆球，腮边被他狠狠吸进一个凹陷，吞吐性器滑过时就有黏腻湿滑的快意直达鸣瓢被紧紧锢住的双手，他挺着腰也不知是要逃，还是要把性器往对方喉咙里捅。

“啊...啊...嗯......让开、快点让开——’”

富久田实在善解人意，他放松喉头将鲁莽不知章法的性器顶端迎进了狭窄通道，他又发现了自己一些不为人知的性癖，比如被炙热又圆润的龟头划过麻痒上颚，被这样贯穿食道时微微上涌的呕吐感，性器抽出时空洞的口腔留给他回味的空虚，再比如鸣瓢滚烫精液打在他舌间，吞进时一并咽下的浓郁味道。

鸣瓢脸上红晕更甚，射的太急他急促喘着气，这种情况下射精并没有带着任何情感上的需求，不过是许久不经世事的性器被狡猾舌头欺骗，过分坦诚的生理反应罢了，他忽然很想看看自己指间快要消退的戒痕，一个劲仰着头却只看到交错手腕磨到发红，并不知道那个强盗咽下了自己的精液。

“人会想法设法去得到自己想要的东西，有钱就会去买，买不来可能会去骗，骗不到就要抢，但我的话就想要去自己创造。”

富久田却没有错过鸣瓢任何细微举动，他分开鸣瓢有点僵硬的大腿，跪在腿间脱下上衣褪掉内裤，两个几小时前还在吧台抵触交谈的人现在赤身裸体相会在床上，倒是侧面证实了富久田所说‘世界非常有趣’的言论。

“大部分东西都是能创造出来的。鸣瓢先生，你不觉得只有自己创造出来的东西，才是真正属于自己的吗？”

他挺着的性器已经蓄势待发，方才留在鸣瓢股间的各种体液都涌去后穴，他一边伸手继续替对方撸动很快又再次精神的茎身，一边用手指沾着湿滑体液不厌其烦地破开紧闭穴口，他想也知道鸣瓢一定从未用过这里，因而手指被夹得有些发麻也并不抱怨。

鸣瓢半阖着眼，他唯有的反抗意识已经消散了，察觉到体内的手指也只是不适地皱眉，他开始自暴自弃地想，或许其实真如这个变态所说，是他一个劲儿的在钻牛角尖，这世上根本没什么人是永远属于谁的，不是被抢走就是被毁坏，所以他什么都留不住，连自己身为一名警员最后的底线也守不住，退一步就与杀人魔们为伍。

“是不是在想，正义什么的，还有家人，亲情什么的？”富久田俯下身去，啄吻滚烫面颊，用硬挺性器轻戳湿软穴口，倒是极尽温柔绅士所能，他不认为这是强奸，而是某种特别的求爱方式罢了，“虽然都是无聊的东西，不过总想这些的鸣瓢先生，也十分可爱。”

他用自己的性器破开未知迷惘，鸣瓢出于本能的抗拒，但很快就被直达深处不容置喙的性器戳到临界点，这是他第一次意识到自己身体里原来还有这么脆弱的地方，明明早就已经破败不堪的灵魂却好像还深深藏着一处不愿崩坏的乐土，但现在蓝发猛兽呓语而来，踏着勾人步伐撕咬他最后的梦境。

“你、你懂什么...嗯......”  
一股不知名的电流从小腹传来，鸣瓢浑身哆嗦着想要弓起腰，但自己的无力的大腿还被握在富久田掌中风雨飘摇，他察觉到与后穴陌生快感迥异的讯号，低头去看自己猩红性器，正看到富久田削瘦腰胯，不断撞击自己臀肉的耻骨，从胸膛上垂落的汗液融进二人黏黏糊糊的体液洋流中，话到嘴边实在说不出口。

“难道不舒服？”富久田挑着眉，扫了眼垂在鸣瓢小腹上可怜兮兮一个劲儿流着粘液的性器，觉得事实胜于雄辩，“——大概不可能。”

鸣瓢涨红着脸把眼睛藏在发酸的手臂后面，富久田能感觉到与自己相连的身体似乎在经历什么说不出口的难关，并非精神层面那些虚无的东西。他笑了笑，想起对方昏睡前猛灌的两大杯气泡水，恶意满满伸手按压对方的小腹：“我猜对了吗？”

“松开！”鸣瓢露出左眼瞪他，身体还被撞得不断上移，“快点出去，松开！”

“不行，”富久田摇头，“我可是个坏人，太听话了可不好。”

但他倒是真的拔出了正在兴头上的性器，用手握着在会阴那里不断拍打出清澈水声，鸣瓢听得耳热，他现在只想解决生理问题，但富久田看起来是不会给他松开了，他有点难堪地想，大概自己要提前感受半身不遂的老人们无法避免的尴尬处境了。

富久田伸手去调整手腕上的绳子，鸣瓢一愣，但很快他意识到对方并没有那么好心，只是为了调整他的位置而已，他浑身无力被富久田环抱着侧身躺在床上，对方还恬不知耻抬起他一条腿，摆成一个经典的亚当姿势，股缝中跃跃欲试的性器立刻滑进了瑟缩穴口，再度将其填满。

“这样就不会弄脏了。”  
富久田揉着他的大腿，磨蹭他结实的臀肉，恶劣地用闲着的手指搔刮被遗忘许久的乳头，像条粘人的大狗一个劲儿往他脖子里钻，鸣瓢瞬间绷紧了浑身神经，手臂用力把床头柱拽出木材煎熬的呻吟。

“嗯...嗯——”

“好了，快点。”  
富久田舔着他的耳廓，这个体味性器冲撞的目的地太过直白，让鸣瓢腿根发抖，他小腹开始胀痛，踩在富久田膝盖上的脚趾痛苦地蜷缩，想要射精的欲望和尿意阵阵上涌，两方互不相让在狭窄尿道叫嚣。  
“快点，”富久田在他耳边用气音蛊惑，用力往前顶，“快点尿出来吧。”

鸣瓢眼底充满翻腾泪水，沿着鼻梁奔流而下，他眼前被泪光盈满，模糊中他低头看到小腹上的手掌微微按压，自己不堪一击的性器霎时缴械，澄黄与乳白的液体一道喷涌而出。

“不要——松、松手——啊——！”

他射了好几股也停不下来，身下床单湿了个彻底黏在身上。

“没关系，没关系。”  
富久田称不上是安慰，毕竟他在小腹上作恶的手还未收回，他只是不想鸣瓢再收缩股间肌肉，他被夹得又痛又爽，想射却舍不得，只好迅速抽插一阵便将性器拔出，压下上涌快意后再度挺进，如此反复把鸣瓢的小腹挤的一滴不剩，他自己也忍不住翻身将鸣瓢狠狠压住。

这并不是什么情投意合的性爱，但他一厢情愿这么以为，于是他从背后环抱住毫无支点狼狈趴在床上的鸣瓢，像是世上最亲密的恋人一般含住对方湿滑的舌头，吮吸时身下性器用力向深处抽插，软泥一般的穴口被插的猩红，他把性器当做利刃，大开大合整个抽出又整个插入，像野兽的铁蹄踩碎凌乱的花泥。

“无聊的事情我也会想，”他松开舌头，眼神有着射精前的迫不及待和向往，“正义也好，家人也好......”

鸣瓢有些失神，滚烫精液冲入体内，湿热急促的呼气拍打在他脖颈，口舌甜美的猛兽肆意踩碎他的理智，用他的肉体厮磨牙齿，却又拥抱着他让他取暖。

“正义和家人...再创造一个不就好了。”

富久田把性器抽出去后鸣瓢还在想，曾经失去过的东西真的还能再次拥有吗？难道一次还不能成为他不配拥有的证明吗？

这真的是能创造的东西吗？

他躺在床上手臂酸麻，富久田在房间内来回走动，换好衣服将一切收拾齐整之后才想起来他似的，却只字不提解开绳子的事。

“鸣瓢先生，先喝点水吧。”  
富久田把吸管塞进鸣瓢嘴里，鸣瓢的确急需补充水分，他匆匆吸了几口没什么味道的透明液体，后知后觉意识到自己又从这个有前科的变态手上喝了不明液体。

他吐出吸管，富久田拿着杯子苦笑：“稍稍放了一点药，别太生气。”

鸣瓢昏着脑袋，心想这个怪物居然还敢承认。

富久田起身，“鸣瓢先生继续睡觉，你好像一直睡眠不好，这可不行。”

“绳子，”鸣瓢眼皮沉重，富久田这人大概下药根本不懂剂量，他很快就头昏脑涨睁不开眼，“绳子，解开。”

“会解开的，但不是现在。”富久田弯着腰，额上的圆洞看起来都十分诚恳，“现在请先睡觉吧。”

他用手掌捂上鸣瓢的双眼，感受到掌心睫毛轻颤，另一只手扫开手机屏幕，看到监控里别墅依旧灯火通明。

鸣瓢睡着了。

“这个小丑就留给我......”  
他拨弄两下鸣瓢熟睡中毫无知觉的唇瓣，“这里不需要两个杀人魔。”

FIN


End file.
